risingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oc: Sharpeye
https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170711/613e585d8745c78b569bf907553b64c1.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170711/93a92571fc5f8cff5ec6058393950cfd.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170711/726959e1fb8e83502aff989192dca0f9.png Once, about 36 moons ago, a small, grayish patchy kitten was brought into the world. Her name was Fogkit. She had three other siblings (I'll call them Robinkit, Laughingkit,and Twilightkit). Her parents were a handsome American shorthair warrior named Feathernose and a clever-minded mixed breed cat named Skyfree. She lived a good life as a kitten, until the day that news came to their camp of an attack on a nearby clan. Her clan evacuated the camp around the time that now Sharpeye was Fogpaw: a clever, but spacey and forgetful medicine cat apprentice. Her mentor was an old tom named Brokeneyes. They were traveling for about six moons, when they heard that a flood had destroyed their camp. The leader of their clan been killed not long before, and the traveling clan broke in to total chaos. They split up into multiple rouge groups. Fogpaw had decided to join a small rouge group made up of her former clanmates, called Brokenfire after the leader (who was also Fogpaw's mentor) Brokeneyes. They lived as any rouge group did for a long time: A hard life. Soon, Fogpaw was promoted and her new name was Fogsight. Her name was changed to Sharpeye after Brokeneyes died. After a violent battle with each other in the Brokenfire group (due to a few members allegedly hunting and keeping food to themselves without sharing), Brokenfire split up. Sharpeye had to find a new clan. One day, while she was searching for a clan, she found the Moonpool. She had only ever been there once, but she remembered what to do. "Those who travel long and far will witness the fall of themselves. They will fall and rise throughout the rest of their life." Starclan had told her. It was only two days later that she had found a clan: Fallingclan. Fallingclan was amazing. It was very welcoming. She met many long-lasting friends there. She was soon, after a dispute with the tribe Horrific, given an apprentice: Hollyflight. Hollyflight was soon a very close friend of Sharpeye's. After a long time (members leaving, drama, deaths), Hollyflight was promoted to Hollywhisker. However, Fallingclan's relationship with their leader, Greystar, began to tear them apart. Fallingclan disbanded and many members went to Risingclan, the sister of Fallingclan. Soon after Risingclan formed, Hollywhisker had a kitten: Darkkit. Hollywhisker died, leaving Sharpeye in a terrible emotional state. She had a few other apprentices (Greypaw, Dustpaw) for a short amount of time before Darkkit had become Darkpaw. Darkpaw soon switched mentors with Whisperingwaters, and Sharpeye had another apprentice for a short amount of time. Darkpaw soon disappeared, but Ivymoon, a warrior, had been welcomed into the clan. Before Darkpaw had disappeared, Sharpeye met her soulmate: Sparrowwisp. They were perfect for each other, until Sparrowwisp left. Sharpeye, soon after Sparrowwisp left, got another apprentice: Crookedpaw. Crookedpaw was soon promoted to Crookedface and is now mates with Oceanbreeze. Sharpeye now lives with no mate, but many friends. She is very happy in Risingclan. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170711/2c97ef1a7be038b0c05d714f3d42fad4.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170711/36aae99a8d0fc98932b8a17c7382f240.png Sharpeye is a youngish medicine cat of Risingclan. She's spacey, forgetful, and very disorganized, but she's still clever. She is either calm or totally hyperactive. She has many friends within the clan such as Cinderstrike, Ivymoon, Foxpaw, Crookedface, Oceanbreeze, Tigerpaw, Whisperingwaters, Oakhear, and many, many more. She hates battles and wars and prefers to talk it out. She is very wise in the field of medicine and is very experienced. She's been through a lot in her lifetime, which has only taught her more about the world. She used to have a mate named Sparrowwisp, but is currently without a mate. Category:Current Oc's Category:Oc's